


Don't Play Pretend With Me

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Sexual Tension, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry and Draco need to go undercover as a married couple, only neither of them it seems wants it to be pretend.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Don't Play Pretend With Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt
> 
> Harry: Alright, so you and I are married  
> Draco: We are not married  
> Harry: Relax, it’s just pretend  
> Draco: I don’t wanna pretend  
> Harry: Scared you’ll like it?  
> Draco: Okay then, if we’re married I want a house and kid and to be able to kiss you whenever I like.  
> Draco: Also none of this hypothetical bullshit  
> Harry: Fine I accept  
> Draco: Great  
> Ron: What just happened?  
> Pansy: I think they got engaged

Harry crossed his arms and stared at Draco across the room. The deep scowl on his face a clear indicator of his mood and opinion, and honestly Harry wasn’t thrilled either. Unfortunately they didn’t have much of a choice since this was work and even if it would make the sexual tension inside Harry rise to unbearable levels he would complete this mission or die trying. With luck it wouldn’t get to that point but only if Draco would stop pouting, with his pretty lip sticking out Harry was finding it hard to concentrate on the papers before him on the desk.

"Stop sulking," Harry snapped out of frustration more than anger.

"Not a chance Potter," Draco spat back but at least now he was sneering and not pouting. _Damn it_ , but even that looked hot to Harry, who pushed up his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes while letting out a sigh.

"It's just pretend. We need to go undercover for this mission. So...we are married and..," Harry attempted again to continue reading the open file and the details of who they were meant to be only to be stopped by Draco scoffing, loudly. Lifting his eyes Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco’s childish attitude. This wasn’t the first time they had worked together and despite the occasional ribbing they got on fairly well, so what was his problem?

"It’s pretend," Harry growled for the third time. If he was being honest he felt a bit hurt by Draco’s behavior. It wasn’t like Harry had asked for this assignment, if anything it would be worse for him because he cared for the currently rude prat.

"I don't care, it's stupid and I'm not doing it," Draco replied as he turned his head to the side. _Just great_ , Harry thought, _he’s pouting, again_. He needed to get to the bottom of this because it really wasn’t like Draco to be this stubborn, not anymore.

"Is that the real problem? Seems to me you’re making this into a bigger issue than you should, Malfoy. Are you secretly worried that you'll enjoy being my husband, darling," Harry asked. He kept his tone low, teasing, in the hope he wouldn’t betray his own desires. The corner of his mouth curling upwards as Draco turned back and raised an eyebrow in challenge and Harry knew he’d gotten under his skin.

"Darling? Alright Honey, I’ll play along," Draco said, his tone holding a trace of something mischievous. In response Harry swallowed, his pulse picking up as Draco shifted on his chair. Transfixed Harry watched as he relaxed his long limbs, eyes half closing as he titled his head back and smirked at Harry seductively.

"So, for us to be convincing we’ll have to kiss, won’t we? I mean, we’re married right? So then I can kiss you whenever I want," Draco continued as he rose from his chair. Harry had been struck dumb and nodded mutely up at Draco before being distracted by Draco cocking his hip.

“I’d also have to touch you, will that he a problem Harry?” Draco purred as he walked closer, stepping behind Harry and running a hand across his shoulders that sent an electric shock down Harry’s spine into his cock.

“Uh, um, it’s…fine. I mean if you want to,” Harry stuttered out before snapping his jaw together when Draco leaned over and gave a low breathy chuckle into his ear.

“That’s good then, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Draco added as he turned Harry’s chair so that they now faced each other. Harry had to blink to bring Draco into focus with how close they were and his heart skipped as he watched the tip of Draco’s tongue run over his lip wetting the plump flesh. Whatever Harry had been about to say disappeared as he lost the ability to do anything but look longingly at Draco and the temptation held just an inch away.

He knew what torture felt like and fear and it felt a lot like what Draco was doing to him right now only he didn’t want it to stop. Shifting on his seat, he bit back a groan and tried to remember to breathe unsure when he had stopped even as his lungs burned and he quickly sucked in fresh air. It smelled like Draco and tasted like Draco too, something sharp like lemons that danced over his dry tongue.

Draco moved closer and Harry was sure Draco was about to kiss him and closed his eyes in preparation. Instead he felt Draco's breath on his lips as he carried on talking.

"I also don't want it to be pretend, none of this hypothetical bullshit and no nonsense about us just being undercover, Harry. I want the real thing."

Harry's eyes snapped open as Draco kissed him, his lips firm as he stole away what was left of Harry's senses. Lost in the slide of their tongues, his eyes fell shut once more and he finally reached out, finding Draco’s hips and held on tightly. Time seemed to move both slowly and too fast for Harry and even as his lungs burned he tried to follow Draco's lips as he ended the kiss not wanting to stop.

"So do we have a deal," Draco asked a little breathlessly, his face flushed and his lips red and wet.

"Yes," Harry said, willing to give Draco whatever he asked for if it would bring his mouth back to his and let Harry hold him a bit longer. As Draco smiled the fog from Harry’s head cleared as something tugged at the back of his mind and he realised what he was agreeing to.

"Wait, what just happened?"

Draco smiled wider as he ran a hand through Harry's hair, his fingers applying the perfect amount of pressure to stir back up Harry’s arousal, "I believe, Honey, that we just got engaged. I expect you to honour that promise soon."

“What?” Harry said not really arguing but lost at how exactly they had reached this point and if there was a chance Draco was messing with him. Then Draco kissed him again and whatever else he might have said was lost in the need to lick and bite and taste. Harry’s hands slipped from Draco’s hips to his arse as he pulled Draco onto his lap, bringing them closer together. Only three thoughts remained in Harry’s head which was an impressive feat considering the situation.

_One, Draco was a sneaky git._

_Two, Draco was a really good kisser._

_Andthree, Harry needed to buy a ring very soon._


End file.
